Lover, you should come over
by Mystica Havoc
Summary: And I know this isn't the place, I should be proud of. My kingdom's on the other edge, and yet here I stand, Without a clue, without my lover, without my crew. Let me go , to my lover, to the kingdom of my lover. Oh destiny, what games you play, brought me back with the same old face.
1. Introduction

So, hello everyone. I have a new story of Reign. But there is a little change in this story.  
It revolves around two lovers who were separated because of the death of one(Mary).  
It's a fiction, will involve supernatural creatures too. And also, I have changed the name of the characters,  
Mary's name is Massaira and Francis is Zolver. And tge story takes place in the kingdom of Zollveria.  
I don't want to reveal any thing but I promise this is a very interesting story! 


	2. Confession

"Shall I be true here or shall I be the one I usually am? If I be what I usually am , it will be about cheery little smiles and a little things here and there about how my parents treat me. But what I am, is not only this cheered up soul. I am not saying I am broken because that would be very funny of me to say, broken isn't the word, Lost is, I am lost, Ray. Every cell in my body makes me feel, I don't belong here. I am lost, Ray." She spoke finally after his constant urges. He stood beside her as she spoke and sighed as she finished.

"Lost, Amara? Is that what you think?" He said as he caressed her cheek."Lost, isn't a word stuck to you, Amara. Everyone is lost when they are here, but Lost makes you search more, explore till you find a piece of it. Piece of where you belong, and it is not easy, I'll tell you. It takes ages sometimes, and days, if you get lucky." He looked down at her. "That's the beauty of it, Amara. It makes you crippled with joy." He finished , his eyes observing her as she played with the piece of paper in her hand. Ray firmly placed his hand on her chin and made her look up in his eyes, "You won't be lost for long. I promise." He wasn't green eyed, something she always wanted in her man, he wasn't strong either, felt like even Amara could beat him with her strength. Ray wasn't the guy of her 'Dreams'. He wasn't even one step closer to it, she was only with him because he was a good listener and he gave good suggestions as well, and he was with her for God knows what Love he talked about. Ray was not the guy she would marry, in case , any of you thought so. She nodded, not a very good response to one such lovely gesture. But, his words did make her believe, otherwise. It wasn't just the words, it was the voice in her head, which always guided her, that it was time. And Amara knew, it was a matter of months and she wouldn't be lost. She would be complete. She looked up at him as she blinked twice.

He smiled at her, as he pinned her hair behind her ear, "You are sleepy." He said as he frowned. "You need to sleep." He nodded, seriously.

"Am I?" She said in a hush as she sat down on the bed and realized how tired she actually was. " Yes, I am." She mumbled. Ray bent down to kiss her goodbye. Another good thing about him was that he never let her feel unloved, anytime. Just Incomplete. He wasn't a bad boyfriend, or an average also. Any girl would want Ray for what he is and how he treats his girls. But, the thing was, Amara found nothing interesting in that man. He was a friend, her best friend till now. And that is why she was here, she couldn't leave him, because it wasn't time, time was yet to come, and she was waiting for the time to come. Because with parting comes arrival, and very few of us know that.

He left as soon as she was in bed, Amara looked up at the ceiling as she thought. 'I am gonna find you, and never go away, ever again, I promise.' She spoke and she had no idea what she was talking about, but she meant it, her voice echoed in her ears as she dozed to sleep.

I promise. Promise.

Truth be told now, Incomplete histories never fade away. 


	3. The Dream

The only thing she wanted to know at the moment, was the place she was, where was she? I will tell you, but you want to wait, I am sure. Amara felt a sudden smile on her face as she saw a figure across the hall, God knows what made her walk fast, so fast that it wasn't walking anymore, she was running to reach the figure as soon as possible. She noticed she wasn't wearing what she usually wore, she was wearing a silk dress, a long dress. She took a look at the face, it was the most handsome face she had ever seen with blonde curls that accompanied the man too well. He pulled her to a room and looked at her, a smile appeared on this ever handsome face, "My Princess." And that is when Amara felt complete. Two words, just two, and she wasn't lost anymore, she belonged here, with him and she knew it, suddenly.

It was like, Amara had no control on her actions, what so ever happened was nothing Amara did, the only thing that was hers, was her thoughts and her face. "I missed you." She spoke, her eyes looking at him, in pain. "Why, I just left you this morning, Massaira." He said in a firm voice as he glanced at her face and traced the side of her lips. Amara kissed his fingers, to which the man leaned in, "I love you." He kissed her. No, she hadn't. She hadn't been kissed like that before, but she had and she felt it, but not from Ray, it was from him, this was it, this was the dream she had every morning , which she forgot, the minute she woke up. And when the dream was about to end, she was miserable, always, because she didn't want the dream to end. But it was bound to be. "I love you more, Zollver." She said as they parted. Zollver, held her, one hand around her small waist and the other on her chin, "I am getting married, Massaira." She had it all, now. It was unnatural how happy a human could make the other by saying a few words, Marry me. And he knew it, the answer. Massaira could never decline, Zollver, Ofcourse, she couldn't. She couldn't control the happiness, her arms took their positions, wrapping them around his neck, pulling herself up, so that she could smell him, and she did. His scent was the most pleasant scent she had taken in, not Massaira, Amara. "I will." She took it the other way. It wasn't her fault, their love was so strong that no one could imagine them parting, including Amara. He pulled away, leaving a confused Massaira, when she turned the other way, there was this huge room , a hall perhaps, decorated beautifully, she turned back to see Zollver, he wasn't there. She looked at the hall again, it was filled now, with so many people and there she spotted Zollver with another woman, she stared at them. When the priest asked Zollver, if he agreed to be in bond with the woman, Massaira screamed, she screamed with her life, she screamed her heart out, she screamed for her love and for the only man who could hear her screams, yet paid no attention to it, the worst part was, he said yes. Yes to the woman, who wasn't Massaira, the love of his life as he always told her, Anger rushed through her veins as they took a step closer to kiss, but, he stopped and looked at her, Zollver looked at her and smiled painfully, Massaira choked, she was helpless. The worst thing any mortal could see in their existence was this, seeing the love of your eternity kissing another woman, what did that whore have that Massaira lacked? Amara coughed as she stood there, she was really choking, now. It was too late, before she realized , she was on fire.

Amara sprang up from her bed as she panted, dying to breathe. She blinked as she got a clearer vision of what she was seeing, she was in her room. She walked towards the mirror, and took a look at herself, she was red and of course burning, her skin was so hot. Amara ran her slender fingers through her hair, "Did I have a dream or something?" She tried to remember hard, but she couldn't, as always. She hissed as the pain stung her on the back of her neck, she touched the spot, it was the mark, her mark was burning. Amara had a mark on her back, she was born with it, and she would definitely die with it. She shrugged and walked towards the shower, as she stripped down her clothes and washed herself.

She wrapped a towel around and soaked herself while she searched for clothes, she chose the black dress she loved, because it made her look different and like her. When she was ready, she looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. She turned around, and walked downstairs, she opened the door, a letter fell down. She bent down, and gently picked it up, it was closed by a seal, an ancient seal, it looked like. She opened the letter,

'Ms, Amara,

We are really sorry for the sad news we heard about your parent's death in a road accident. It is a shock for us to hear such a heartbreaking news, that two of the very kind humans, I knew died. I was a close friend of your parents, they did live in our town for a while, but left soon enough. I would like to inform you that they have left you a mansion here. I would request you to come to Zollveria, as soon as possible in order to get a claim of your mansion. There are more things I want to discuss, that cannot be done through letters, so I strongly recommend you to collect your belongings.

Sylesther.'

Amara clenched her teeth, of course she had a choice to make, and her only choice, somehow, was, Zollveria. This could have been a joke by the other person too, but she knew it wasn't, because her parents had told her about Zollveria and the mansion too, though we could never go there. She heard the bell and peeped from the window, it was Ray. She opened the door and let him in, "Good Morning, baby." He said in a cheerful tone. Amara handed him the letter. Ray read it slowly and her face changed, Amara found it very amusing, how he reacted, "I am going, Ray." He gulped, was this too hard on him, Amara thought. "You can't just..go." He spoke, finally. "I have to go, Ray." She spoke as she searched the refrigerator for food, "How long?" She took out a bottle of water and an apple, "Maybe forever, Maybe I'll settle there." She took a bite of the apple. "I don't think we can work anymore. I mean, long distance isn't my thing." She spoke in a hurry as she moved around the kitchen. " We can try." He tried to speak. "C'mon, Ray, that won't be possible." He felt bad of course, for the sudden reactions, "Hey..." She came closer and clasped his face in her hands,as she kissed him, "I have had a great time with you, you know that. But, I have my reasons, Ray."

He left after an hour or so later, she had been packing since that time, she knew this change was for good, so good that maybe she wouldn't be lost now, maybe she would find the person, she is looking for or maybe she would be a different person altogether. She had contacted Sylesther again, asking him about the details of the house, its location and he told her that a driver would come to receive her at the airport. Amara was positive about this, she knew something awaited for her in this place, Zollveria, was it? It wasn't about the thrill of shifting to a new town, it was the firm belief that told her this was the turning point. When she was done packing, she collapsed on the bed crawling back in the deep slumber which led her to the most awaited dream of her conscious.


	4. Welcome To Zollveria

What luck could there be for her when she knew nothing about what was to come, and even destiny was hard on the poor soul that longed for her long separated love. Not that have I ever seen any love story having a hard phase, but 500 years was a little too much for Massaira and of course her soul. The hardness of the phase wasn't on just them, but there were more, lives did change for not one but for all.

Amara woke up suddenly as she heard some noise, she breathed heavily as she sipped water from her bottle, she was in the airplane now , heading towards Zollveria, well she wasn't exactly landing in Zollveria but she would land on Albana and from there it was a 2 hour drive to Zollveria. Amara looked outside the small window and gazed down, everything was so small, she smiled at herself and looked away, Water helped her dizziness. So she drank more and waited for time to pass. The plane landed and Amara got up, she walked outside and smiled and the woman greeting her as she took in the fresh air, she walked down and looked around. After she found her luggage , she walked outside to search for a taxi, when a man approached her, "Ms. Amara?" She turned around at the unfamiliar voice, a decent old man, in his 60's looked at her curiously. "Yes?" He bowed slightly, "I have been sent by Mr. Sylvester to take you to Zollveria." Amara smiled slightly at him , "Very well." She followed him to the black limousine, and then followed the 3 hour drive.

Amara had never felt so sure about something but this place, her heart was beating faster as distance covered, she started trembling the minute she saw the sign, 'Welcome to Zollveria'. The font was beautiful , she gazed outside the window as she wondered if this was it, if this was the place she wouldn't feel lost anymore. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw something, distinctly beautiful, it was some kind of a palace. A palace? She hadn't seen one for real. Well, there. What is this place? , She thought to herself. The driver opened the door for her and she stepped outside, the wind blew doing the best not to keep her hair in place, she breathed in the scent of the place, which was able to comfort her to her best. Everything about this place seemed to make her thing deeper for what's hidden and what is yet to happen.

"This way, Ma'am." The old man said distracting her from her thoughts. She followed him as she walked in the long corridors which never seemed to end now. Her eyes ran through the various portraits hung on the walls, which were beautiful beyond . She looked ahead as soon as the old man stopped, "Please wait here, Ma'am." She nodded as he spoke and turned around to gaze at the portrait hung over there, it was of two lovers wrapped in each others arm turning out to be one single existence. She smiled at the piece of art that intrigued her, that's when she heard her name being called out, she turned around at the man, "You may go inside. The general wants to meet you." Amara smiled at the man, "Thank you." When he left she walked towards the door and knocked, "Come in." She heard a voice. She entered and walked in, "Miss Amara!" The General stood up, "I have been waiting for you, Ma'am." He was gentle and formal, something not really usual in her ordinary world, but something that felt right.

"Hello, Mr. Sylvester." She said with a smile.

"I hope it was no trouble finding our driver."

"Not at all, Sir."

"That's very good. I am sorry to hear about your parents, I have known them when they were here, they were some very nice people."

"Thank You. Yes, they were." She said in a low voice. "When can I see my house?"She asked curiously.

"Yes, about that. Do you intend to stay here for a while and by that I mean a few years or are you on vacation?" He asked searching his documents.

"I am pretty sure it's going to be for a while, Sir." She said looking at him with a gentle smile.

"Well, that is great." He said. "If you may please fill up this form, but before that I would like to tell you, A person who intends to be a citizen of the state shall only do so till he has an economic interest in the state. So we can't let you live here, till you have a job, Ms. Amara."

Amara stiffened, she looked at him with a little confusion, "Well, then I think you should have been more clear on that in the letter you sent." She said as she shook her head, "What am I supposed to do now, General?" She asked politely, her head getting messed up with all negative thoughts about how it was a bad idea to come here.

"You had to come here anyway to claim the house. And that is no choice, you have to stay in the palace until you find a job, till then you cannot go to your house, so that we're sure of your stay." He said looking at her.

"What do you mean stay in the palace? I have a home, you can't order me to stay here." She opposed him.

"I am sorry, but that's what our rules say, and we have to abide by them. Please, treat yourself as a member of our Zollverian Family, now."

Amara burned with anger, how could they just ask her to stay when she had a perfect home to live in. Were they like kidnapping me or was I House Arrest? She thought to herself.

"Okay, Where do I stay?" She asked without looking at him.

"I will send someone to escort you to your room."

"Have a nice day , General." She said and walked outside.

As she walked outside the office and into the hallway , she looked around furiously, no idea where to go, until she heard, "Miss?" She turned around to see a young woman in her 20's looking at her, "Let me take you to your room." She escorted her to her room, they walked up the stairs to their right , as she walked she saw only rooms and art pieces , which were beautiful beyond her imagination, she stopped as the woman stopped. She entered her room, inside wasn't a room, was a suite itself. It had walls of blue and furniture of white and it was the kind of room she always wanted, she bit her lip as she walked slowly towards the white king size bed , she sat on it and smiled, she stood up as she saw a sliding door, she frowned and walked towards the other side of the room, she slid the door and looked outside, she could see the entire State from there, her heart paced as she breathed. This was beautiful, maybe it wasn't that bad coming here at all, she thought to herself. She turned sideways to see a balcony similar to hers, she looked ahead again. She turned back inside as she realized how tired she was, she threw herself on the bed and slept.

She woke up as she realized someone was knocking on the door, she groaned and stood up as dizziness embraced her, she then took a look of herself in the mirror and sighed as she set her hair, it was dark outside now, probably 8 o'clock, she had skipped her lunch, she overslept. She walked towards the door and opened it, the woman bowed as she opened the door, "Miss Amara, Would you like to have dinner, Ma'am?" Amara smiled at her, "Yes, that would be great." She responded and shut the door as she left. She sat on the couch and sighed as she looked around her room, nothing looked unfamiliar, it was like she had been here before, but when? She struggled to forget the thing but it kept troubling her, till the time she heard another knock, she quickly opened the door , it was the girl again with her dinner, she nodded . She left as soon as she settled everything for her, Amara took half an hour to eat her meal, that was how she always ate, she took time. After she had finished , the girl came again to take the leftovers.

When Amara was finally free from everything, she sat on her bed, knowing she won't get any sleep now, she stood up and walked towards her suitcase, she thought of unpacking her stuff, she took out her clothes and headed towards the big cupboard, fixed to the wall, when she opened it, she saw there were already some clothes neatly kept in the back, she looked at the clock, it was around 12. She kept her clothes inside and took a look of the clothes in the cupboard as she took one out, it was a top or anything as such, it was a long full sleeved heavy gown, which was well beautiful as she looked at it. Now of course, who wouldn't want to try a beautiful piece of silk on themselves, and so she did, it perfectly fit her, it was like it was made for her, Amara rushed towards the mirror and grinned at herself, "Oh my God, this is perfect!" She smiled and turned to have a look from the back, it was of blue color, which was of course her favorite. She could wear this all night . Amara fixed her hair , pinning them back and making some of them fall on her face, that did complement her dress. Her eyes caught the moon outside, she walked outside to the balcony as she held the marble rail firmly,  
"Beautiful..." She said out loud. It looked like the moon had just zoomed out from somewhere, she had never seen the moon this close, she smiled as kept gazing at the moon. Out of nowhere she felt like she was being watched, she turned sideways, there was a similar balcony like hers, and there was a man standing there, he was literally staring at her, Amara gasped as she looked at him, she was shocked for a second and was feeling a little dizzy as she saw him looking at her, "Massa-" He spoke finally. To be serious, Amara was a little freaked out by this, she was scared to see a man staring right at her in the middle of the night. So she ran , Maybe it was some kind of ghost, she was cold now, she ran into the room and opened the door to move outside and call for help, but she was taken aback as she saw the very same man staring down at her, now she had a clear look of him, for one , he wasn't as scary as she was scared of him, two, he had the most handsome face she had ever come across till now with the most beautiful eyes of blue, his curls accompanied him way too well. Her heart skipped a beat when he spoke, "Massaira?" He was in pain, she could feel it, his voice was shaking with the pain that was killing him, his eyes were teary. What on Earth had she done wrong?  
"I.. I am sorry, but I am not Massaira, I, I am Amara." She struggled to speak softly. She had no idea what was happening to her now, and neither did he, Amara? , He thought. Is she back? Or is it just her face? He stared at her as she spoke and bit the inside of his cheek to gulp the pain. The man said no word, he just turned around and left, leaving a confused Amara behind. Amara sighed as she looked at the empty hallway, she closed the door behind her and sat on her bed. What a dreadful day. Though, she looked forward to meet this man. She buried herself inside the bed-sheet as tried to sleep, finally into her dreams.


	5. Repeat

I swear there is no greater love story than the one I am telling you, now. You don't realize now, what not just two but more souls felt after their parting. It was indeed the saddest part of their, and not just for the ones who felt it, but for the ones who saw it, lives. Massaira and Zollver where inseparable and they still remain to be.

Back in the time, when Massaira was seventeen, like all those girls, she loved to dress herself. She would always wake up to dress and nothing else. She had a big thing for gowns , jewellery and oddly if I add, Horses. She loved riding horses, even though her mother would never appreciate her for doing so. But she always sneaked out with the help of her brother who would always love to help her teach riding horses. Apart from riding horses, she also had a thing for swords, though mostly she would be afraid of them and heavy for how fragile she was.

Massaira smiled as she glanced at herself for what she called, the last time. She was wearing the blue silk gown that she loved the most out of all her lovely gowns. Her hair were pinned as some of them fell on her face, enhancing her beauty. To be honest, everyone loved Massaira, she was one of those who spread happiness wherever they go and her beauty made her more wanted in the palace as well. She was wearing the Tiara on her head, the one which her mother gave to her, which of course, she loved wearing. When she thought, she was ready and it was time to go, she looked away from the mirror hesitantly and walked towards the door in her usual slow pace, just like she was taught. As soon as she was out of the hallway and into the garden , she hurried to the hall of swords and entered it, she looked around to find her brother, Danniyal, she saw someone practicing with his sword, she ran towards him, "Danniyal, I asked you to-" , before she knew, he turned and pinned her to the wall as he kept his sword beneath her neck. Well, she knew , it wasn't Danniyal. She was amazed by the audacity of this man to treat her like that.  
"Where are the manners of a gentleman?" She said as she struggled to push his sword away. But, it was of no use, Instead he withdrew. "Attacking a man from behind aren't exactly the manners of a lady, either." It was now she noticed he had a small smirk on his face, which she had the urge to wipe off, but she resisted. And it was in this moment she realized how beautiful he was, but she didn't like him exactly, Ignoring the fact that he gave her butterflies with his gaze. His hand caressed the side of her cheek, she trembled and looked away as she heard.  
"I see you both met." She heard a voice behind him, Massaira pushed him away and ran over to Danniyal.  
"Thank God you came." She said in a hush as she stood behind his brother hiding half her face. By which the man turned to face Danniyal and walked over closing the distance between us.  
"What's the matter, Massaira? Don't you remember him? He is Zollver, the prince of Zollveria."

Zollver took Massaira's hand and kissed it, "It was a pleasure meeting you, my princess." He whispered as he looked at her warmly, making her want to fall down on the ground as she started feeling dizzy. She turned red and turned away from him to Danniyal, "Brother when are we going for a ride?" She said in what seemed like a whisper.

Amara looked at herself as she massaged her face with the cream that smoothed her skin, she was wearing the black dress which fit her body perfectly, she neared the mirror as she applied the Mascara and the Kohl beneath her eyes, she never went outside without getting dressed, it was her favorite hobby. She decided to keep her hair open as it went extremely well with her dress. She glanced one last time and smiled at herself.  
What she couldn't stop thinking about, was actually happened last night with her. She shivered at the thought of the blue eyed man. She bit her lip at the memory of him and decided to explore the palace. She left the room and walked in the hallway slowly until she was out in the open. It was around 7 in the morning and she was doing what she regularly did, had a good morning walk.

She took small steps as she realized she was walking on the grass, she smiled as she looked at the flowers, she somehow loved the nature. She always wanted a garden of flowers so that she could take care of them, but never had a chance. She turned around as she heard something, clinking of metal and gasps which grew louder as she stepped closer to the door, she opened it slowly, taking a peek and saw nothing at first. Then she entered the room which had barely any furniture and was kind of suffocating, she took another step and saw someone, his back was facing her, and within a matter of seconds she had no idea what just happened, everything happened way too fast. He pinned her to the wall and brought the shiny metal beneath her chin, closely scrutinizing from the inches apart distance. It was then she saw him, it was the same man she had met the last night, his blue eyes didn't seem to leave her brown's too. Later she realized he had a sword underneath her chin and of course he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Is that how people in Zollveria treat their visitors?" She said as she raised a brow and asked him mockingly.

"Is that how visitors should be caught spying?" He said as he took a breath and withdrew his sword and tossed it on the ground.  
"I wasn't spying. I was just doing my routine normal walk, until I heard you." She defended herself as she looked at him and as her eyes lingered onto his face and then his lips, making her want to kiss him. His hand was around her waist, and his hand on her cheek as it caressed her , she could see the look in his eyes, and she had felt this before. Had she been here before? Had this happened before ? Where had she seen him?

"What's your name and what are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at her. "I am Amara. I came here from New York, my parents have a property left for me, here. I had to figure it out and then Sylesther kind of kidnapped me." She said in a low voice as she cleared her throat.  
He chuckled, "Kidnapped you?"

"He forced me to live here till I have a job." She spoke as she looked down and then back at him, resting her head to the wall. "Well, that's the part of rules, it's not his fault." He said defending him.

"Then whose fault is it? Who made the rules?" She asked as she bit her lip looking away from him.

"The King." He said, with almost a smirk on his face, which she had no idea why it was there.  
"The King? Well, the king is a piece of rag then." She said as she rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

He started laughing, he had a beautiful laugh, "Are you sure about that, Mass-" He paused, "Amara?"

"Yes, I am very much sure about that." She nodded and looked at him again.  
"Are you going to tell me your name now?" She asked curiously as she narrowed her eyes.  
The man smiled as he held her hand gently and brought upto his lips to kiss it, "I am Zollver and it was a pleasure meeting you." He said and left her, almost making her fall, but she somehow managed to stand as she watched him leave.

What an ass, she thought. An ass who was beautiful as fuck, though. And of course his voice just gave her chills, she shivered at the thought of him again. She walked outside the hall and smiled as sunlight struck her. She walked in the garden and around the palace for an hour, until she decided to go back to her room. When she walked in the hallway, she heard someone behind her, she turned around to see an empty hallway and continued walking to her room, her breakfast arrived at 8:30 and she ate it in silence.

The rest of the day seemed to be long enough to her, she always found herself thinking about the stranger from earlier today also the guy next door, which were the same. When evening arrived, she heard a knock on the door, confused by who it could be, she opened to see a girl, "Miss. The dinner will be held at the table tonight, as commanded by the king at 8:30 sharp." Amara smiled and looked behind her, her heart definitely skipped a beat, she bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to look away from him, Zollver. For a moment both of them gazed at each other and suddenly looked away. She closed the door behind her as she breathed. Amara was feeling dizzy, she never understood why whenever she looked at him, her system seemed to collapse, she couldn't act normally around him. She turned towards her bed, to seek comfort and threw herself on it, till she felt better, when she got up and realized she was probably getting late for dinner, she looked at the clock, it was 8:15 already. She knew what to do, she started to get dressed. When she was done, she looked at herself for one last time, she was wearing her white dress, that wasn't too fancy but perfect for a dinner, and checked the time, she was late, like 10 minutes late, Not a very good thing to do when the king is coming for dinner, right? She shivered and opened the door and closed it behind her when she saw him, again. She wished she could just sit down, because she couldn't stand anymore after seeing those blues and curls. "I suppose we both are late, then?" She finally managed to speak.

A wide grin appeared on his face as he looked at her and shook his head, "Yeah, we both are. Shall I escort you?" He said offering his arm out, she did what she wanted to, she wrapped her arm around his, "I'll be honored."

He was taken aback by her response, and only the two of us know why, of course, Amara cannot figure it out, but I know why. The last time, Zollver offered his arm, Massaira said the same words, now who wouldn't be delighted as well as amazed at the return of their departed love?

He looked at her in amazement, Amara looked back, "What is it?" She asked as he gazed at the beauty, "Nothing, an old memory."

She frowned and walked beside him till they reached the hall, everyone was seated, she bit her lip as she thought, they were late, very late, even though none of them had started, suddenly all of them stood up, she was confused now, were they asking them to leave, or did they do it everytime someone entered, she looked at him and whispered,

"Why did they-?"

"Long live the king!" They said in union, she looked behind her to find no one, then she looked where they were looking at, Zollver. Involuntarily, she turned red, as red as blood. He was the king? She was talking to the king the entire time without even knowing it? She gulped as she gathered courage to look at him, he was grinning,

"You are the... the king?" She asked in disbelief, but he couldn't help but chuckle, she was still in shock, he walked her towards her chair and helped her sit, Amara looked at him as she tried to grasp what had just happened, she blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming, he sat on the other end of the table, his grin wasn't gone,yet. She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to distract herself from him as her eyes focused on her plate, she ate in silence , like always as she stole glimpses of him, sometimes, he was looking at her already and sometimes he caught her looking at him, to which she looked away. Her glass of wine accompanied her pretty well, too. Making her feel less embarrassed with every sip she took.

When everyone was finished, she bit her lip to get up, without looking at Zollver, she tried to leave before he saw her escaping, she walked away from the hall, on her way thinking of how stupid of her not to figure out that he was the king, she shook her head as she realized she heard someone behind her, she turned around to see who it was, and found no one, she frowned and called out, "Hello?" but no one answered, she turned ahead again and jumped as well as screamed as she saw Zollver standing in front of her, "What's the matter?" He asked in a concerned voice. She frowned as she realized he wasn't the one behind her, "I thought someone was there, you weren't?" She asked in a low voice. "No, I wasn't. Come, I'll walk you towards your room, that's where I am going." He said as he walked and looked back at the empty hallway for the last time, scanning the area and turned ahead finally.

"So, the king is a rag, huhn?" He said , finally, which made her red again, she looked down and looked back at him as felt embarrassed.

"You should have told me, then." She said as she looked away, her ears getting hot with embarrassment.  
"No, I don't think so. I wouldn't have been able to see you like this, then." He said as he looked down at her from above.

She looked up at him slowly and gazed into the blue eyes of his that made her shiver, she looked away and started walking away from him.

"You are going to leave the king alone?" He asked as he chuckled.

"Watch me." She said without looking back. She walked a few steps and realized he was right next to her, "Good Lord, are you gonna stop that?" She asked as she raised her brow and looked at him.  
"Stop what?" He asked with a playful smile on his face, that she wanted to wipe almost immediately.

She ignored him as she shook her head and walked in silence with him, until then, when he caught hold of her hand,

"Amara, it's alright." He said as he stood in front of her, "It's not a big deal, C'mon, get over it." He said as he reassured her that it was nothing to be upset about.  
"Yeah, fine, whatever." She said as she looked back at him with a blank expression.

"Besides, you don't even have to call me king." He said. "Call me Zollver." He said with a small smile.

"Why not?" She asked curiously. "I have my reasons." He said as he curled up his lip and walked with her, she just looked at him and then ahead as they reached her room, she bit her lip and looked at him, "I guess, it's time to say goodbye." She said as she looked up at him.  
"Not so soon, we'll meet tomorrow." He said with a small smile as he tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Good Night." She paused and smirked, "My king." She said as she grinned and looked away.  
In that moment, he knew, it was her, it was her.

He took her hand gently into his and felt it, she is real, she wasn't the one he saw when he looked at the lake, or the one he saw when he was about to sleep, she is real, he thought, he then kissed her hand softly, "Good night, princess." Meanwhile, her heart raced as he said those words, had she felt this before? She gulped as she looked into his blues, she turned around, red, and opened the door, taking one last glance of him as she closed her door. And then, she cried for a reason that doesn't even exist, for her, only for her. 


End file.
